This invention relates to a process for cleaning clothes using an enzyme-containing liquid detergent and a special container therefor. More particularly it relates to a process for cleaning clothes which comprises a step of applying the enzyme-containing liquid detergent to soiled necks and wristbands as well as various spots by means of a specific coating-type container to remove the stains and finish the clothes very cleanly.
It is well known that especially persistent stains in worn clothes are those soaking into the necks and wristbands thereof. Further stains such as spots due to spilt foods and proteinic blots on baby clothes are very unremovable. Previously known methods for removing these stains, include smearing a solid soap thereon followed by crumpling the clothes; transferring a liquid detergent from a container to a cap thereof and coating them with a cap of the detergent; and spraying a liquid detergent thereonto. These methods show a certain effect compared with a usual washing method and are often practiced in the home. However they are still insufficient to remove the stains completely.
In order to enhance the removing of proteinic stains, it is known to add a proteolytic enzyme protease to a powder detergent. An enzyme has a temperature suitable for the enzymatic action thereof (the temperature being hereinafter referred to as "optimal temperature") and shows a maximum effect at the optimal temperature, which is usually from 40.degree. to 60.degree. C.